The Wizard's Confession
by Lovett-Undertaker
Summary: Hikari is in the middle of her quest to fulfill Edge's requirements to ring his bell. The last person she needs a wish from is Chase, but she was rejected before even starting! She heads to Wizard's home to seek comfort, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_He spoke ordinary words, and even if they were so, I felt what I haven't felt before. Using gentle words to shelter me, his words were like a dream. I still relive that dream._

The wizard pushed me down onto the bed, his lustful gaze fell upon me. I felt my cheeks and ears heating up as we made eye contact for a second or so before I turned away. Releasing his grip on my hand, he laid it on my cheeks as he turned my head to face his. Our lips touched; his soft, smooth lips which seem to be taking my breath with the kiss. As he pulled away, leaving me breathless, he whispered to me in his soft, quiet voice:  
"Hikari...I lo-"

"Ah-chuu!" I sneezed, sitting up with Tsubaki lying down next to me. His tail swung back and forth next to my face, having me realize that his tail had woke me up from a wonderful dream. I groaned, but let go of the disappointment, for today is another day, and I can't start out with a foul mood. "Are you hungry?" I asked my feline friend as I pulled the cover off of me, getting out of bed. "Mrooo~aw!" he meowed to me, making me giggle. Today is another peaceful morning in Memory Farm on the Farmlands. I had changed out of my sleeping clothes and into my daily clothes, now beginning my daily choirs: Feeding Tsubaki, making a bento fit for two, brewing coffee, giving my animal's my affection and time as the same for my crops. It's now 7:30 and I had finally completed my work, now it's onto the main reason why I had moved into this farm. I stretched my back, hearing a few cracks from locked joints as I breathed in and out into the fresh clean air. "Fi~nn!" I called out to a little orb that flew from inside my home, and towards me. A sprite of green hair and a yellow/orange outfit was carrying the bento which I had made earlier.

"Are you done, Hikari?" he asked as I nodded in reply. "Let's go see Chase, he's the last person I need to fulfill Edge's condition to have him ring his bell." When I began, the task was quite easy, because I had already asked the following people about their wishes: Jin, Renee, Maya, Wizard, Witch, Luna, Candance, Gill, and Luke, but now…the difficult part begins. Why Chase? Honestly I don't know why either, but I felt like I had the need to. Making my way down to Flute Fields with Finn by my side, I slipped the bento into my rucksack for later.

* * *

My first impression of Chase was back when I stumbled upon him and Maya back at Brass bar. I was there to ask Kathy something of utter importance, but instead I ran into the two. "THIS IS TERRIBLE!" he shouted, spitting up bits of food as Maya furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? But I followed your instructions exactly!" she spoke as Chase looked to her, glaring, "Well then, I suppose you missed a step or…ALL! I don't understand why I agreed to teach you!" Scary was the first thought that crossed my mind when I watched them, as Maya was brought to tears running out of the Bar. That was back in winter of last year.

I tapped my knuckle on the door as it echoed in my head. I nervously waited for Chase to answer the door while my heart began to beat like crazy. There was a long silence before the door swung to the side, opening as a male of orange hair and purple eyes poked his head out. "What is it?" He asked. I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hello, Chase!" I smiled to him, "Um…" Shoot, I came here without thinking of a reason to hang out with him. "Look, if you don't have anything to say then I'd suggest you leave." He sighed, now standing in front of me. He's wearing his usual summer clothes: a white class shirt, dark blue navy jeans with an apron over his chest down to his ankles. His way of…greeting me…puts more pressure on me.

"Um, well you see…I—"

"You know it's daunting to speak to someone you don't know very well." I froze, rejected before even starting. "If you're not going to say anything then I'm going back inside." He said, closing the door. I hung my head in depression, now heading to Harmonica town. Finn flew by my side, "I-It's okay Hikari-chan! We'll get him next time!" he said, trying to cheer me up. I sighed as I dragged my feet up the slope towards the Wizard's home.

* * *

**Sorry about this being short... I'm working on the second chapter right now, so be pacient and I hope you'll like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Wizard, you're so kind to listen to what fills my heart with sadness. Why isn't there anyone else in the world like you? Well, maybe besides those on the island, but…telling you relieves me. It makes my worries disappear, while your smile brightens my day. What are these feelings…?_

Is it alright to just burst in? Maybe a knock or two is fine. Recollecting myself, I brought my fist up to the door and knocked on it lightly. Grabbing hold of the door knob, I turned it slowly, opening it to a wizard standing in next to his crystal ball. "Hello Wizard!" I greeted to him with my usual cheery tone. "Hello." He said, returning the greeting. I smiled as he would smile back to me, showing that he enjoyed my daily company. "Oh, that's right!" I began, rummaging through my rucksack, pulling out a thermostat with coffee inside. "I brewed this for you this morning." His eyes widened up in surprise. "Thank you." He replied, "I love this." He smiled once more, making my heart skip a beat. Taking the thermostat, he then rubbed his neck, "Doing all this…must be a bother…"

"Yep," I replied joking around with him, "sure is!" but it seemed to have done the opposite effect. His mood was brought down, depressed he kept silent. I suppose he didn't get the fact that it was a joke, "Y-You took that seriously?" I asked, waving my hands to him, "I was just kidding!" I heard him sigh of relief, bringing that smile back once more. "Ah, is that so? Thank goodness…" What?

"Eh?" his face became red as he winced. The silence was brought back once more. "Um…Oh, yes!" I began, breaking the silence between us, "I brought lunch for the both of us, so…" I continued, now holding out the bento box to him, "Let's eat!" he nodded, smiling again.

Our bento box contained a few onigiri, apple bunnies, boiled spinach, and tamagoyaki. It was a scrumptious and healthy meal made for two. We ate, chat, and laughed, an hour later we had finished our lunch. My head laying down on the table as the wizard slipped back on his coat, I sighed. "Is there…something wrong?" he asked, as usual he'd hear me out. I smiled to him, "Eheheh, um…well…" I began as the Wizard pulled a chair back with his precious crystal ball in his hand to move it back on its spot, "Do you know Chihaya?"

"The chef at the bar?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"It's just that…" I sighed, looking down at the table. "I'm trying to be friends with him…but…" the words echoed in my head as I repeated to him what he said. "_It's daunting; having to talk to someone you don't know. _Is what he said…" I turned my head away, "I see… How about…I read your fortune for him?" I gasped, happy about his offer, "Really? Are you sure?" he nodded. "Thank you so much wizard!" I stood up, pushing the chair back.

"Sit down."

"Right!" I replied, doing as he said. He began, as the crystal ball emitted a glow. In a matter of seconds, he was done. "……" but…what's with this silence?

"What is it?" I asked, curious. There was no reply. "He…doesn't like me…does he?" I asked, looking away once more.

"W-well…" he began, "It seems that he finds you interesting." That sentence brought back hope into my heart, "Really?" replied, happily as I placed my hand over my chest letting out a sigh of relief, "Phew thank goodness…"

* * *

**Sorry about it being short...but *shrugs* what'm I going to do?**

**Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (C) Natsume**

**Hikari and Wizard Gale (C) Natsume**


End file.
